Flames
by jade
Summary: When Rei wakes up one morning feeling as though life is about to change, she never expected this. Completed!
1. Beginning of Stuff Happening

This fic is dedicated to Teresa. Why? Well, see if anyone remembers a mediocre fic known as To Love A Fire Goddess, it wasn't all that spectacular and now that I've matured more in my writing, I thought, hey I could write another Rei fic! So I'll call this Operation: Try To Write A Really Super Fic Dedicated To Teresa. I'm so disillusioned. Heehee. Here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: There's cussing. Yeah, that's bad. 

Flames

Chapter One

            Hino Rei woke up in a state of definite unease. Her senses were on edge and she hated that feeling, that 'something is going to happen' feeling. Rei's day had been fairly routine as it was. She woke up, ran the temple, and went to bed. Occasionally one of her friends would call or (In the case of those who stayed in Tokyo) come visit her. Rei sighed. What could possibly happen? 

            There wasn't a new enemy. No, she could be certain of that. After getting that feeling more then once, she knew exactly what to look for. It was still bothering her however. She didn't like not knowing. Maybe she would consult the fire but lately it seemed that there was less and less time to do that. 

            "Good morning Rei." Yuuchirou whispered in her ear. The two had been married when Rei was twenty and five years later Rei was glad that she had married him. She had insisted that she keep her last name and he had consented. He was kind and the type who would stay with her. Sometimes it seemed like Yuuchirou was so hopelessly in love with her that it made her feel flattered. The problem was she wasn't sure she felt the same way. Oh, she loved him but not to the point that he loved her. 

            "Good morning Yuuchirou." Rei turned to smile at him. He kissed her softly on the lips and Rei returned it a couple more times. They stopped and Rei tried not to sigh anymore at the feeling that was looming over her.

            Maybe she was pregnant. That could very well be. The problem was that that solution didn't feel right either. It was aggravating her to no end. 

            "Is something wrong Rei?" Yuuchirou asked her in concern, his blue eyes meeting her violet ones. 

            "No, it's just…" Rei swung her gaze away and at the window where sunlight was peeking through. "Never mind." 

            "Come on Rei, you can tell me." Yuuchirou pleaded, his hands sliding over her own.

            "I just," Rei tried to think of a suitable lie. "Was worried about Usagi. She's pregnant now and a million things can go wrong during a pregnancy." There, that was a good one. Usagi was in fact pregnant and around seven months along. Naturally something could happen to the young woman and Rei had always been very protective of Usagi.

            "Why don't you give her a call and see how she's doing?" Yuuchirou suggested helpfully.

            "I will." Rei felt bad about lying but there were some things that Yuuchirou wouldn't understand. He understood that her psychic abilities were very real but he didn't know anything about the Sailor Senshi. She kept it from him even though she had often wanted to tell him. It only seemed fair.

            _"Why do you keep secrets Rei?" Ami asked her, two months ago when she visited Tokyo from Germany. "You say it's to protect Usagi but…do you really not trust Yuuchirou?"_

She did trust him. Rei tried to remind herself that. That's the whole reason she got married to him wasn't it? Because she loved him and she trusted him. So why did she avoid it? 

            "I think I'm going to go meditate for awhile." Rei slid out of bed, fully aware she was naked but she didn't really care. She went over to her closet and pulled out her priestess robes, burying her face in the white material. It always smelled like smoke from her long hours in front of the fire. The smell was barely there now. How long had she been away from it? How long had it been since she watched those flames dance and twirl before her eyes, hypnotizing her until there was nothing but flames surrounding her and there, in the heat and smoke were visions of the future?

            "What about breakfast?" Yuuchirou was climbing out of bed too as she put on her robes.

            "I'm not hungry." Rei said hollowly as she finished tying her robes. Yuuchirou put his arms around her, surprising her a little. She settled into his embrace.

            "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Yuuchirou asked in a serious but soft voice. Rei bit her lip. She wanted to tell him but something held her back. 

            "No." Rei shook her head. "No I'm fine." When she was firm like that, Yuuchirou never questioned her. He let his arms drop. Seeing the slightly hurt look on his face she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks anyway." And with that she left the room. 

            It wasn't too long after that she entered her sanctuary. The flames were dancing, beckoning her towards them. Rei got to her knees and began to clear her mind, just how she had learned to do so for many years.

            Nothing happened. 

            The flames kept leaping about but in a mocking sort of way. She hated it when she couldn't see anything. Just one little hint about what she was supposed to see or do. Rei hit her fist on the ground in frustration and tried again and again. Still there was nothing. Just that feeling that something was about to happen. 

            Figuring that she had spent enough time, she gave one last reluctant glance at the flames as she got up. The fire seemed sad that she was going. It wouldn't give her anything but she was always leaving and not bothering with it. It wanted its dedicated priestess back. 

            _It's not like how I remember anymore…it doesn't feel the same. Everything is so half hearted. _

And this fiery woman leaned up against the wall outside the room where the fire was always burning and felt like crying. What if she couldn't read the fire anymore? Why didn't it fill her with emotions anymore? What was wrong? Rei straightened herself as much as she could. 

            _There's nothing like work to get your mind off things._

With that, she went to do the morning chores.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Thank you so much, come again." Rei smiled warmly at the two teenage girls as they went away giggling with love charms. Watching the two of them tugged at her heart. 

            _"Do these love charms really work Rei-chan?" Usagi asked her when they were fifteen. "Or do you just sell them?"_

_            "I suppose…" Rei carefully thought about it. "If you want something bad enough then the love charm concentrates your feelings. I suppose they do. Depending on the person." _

_            "Do they work for you Rei-chan?" Usagi giggled. "Yuuchirou is in love with you." _

_            "I've never used a love charm." Rei's cheeks went red. _

_            "Maybe you don't need them." Usagi suggested. "Like me and Mamo-chan." _

_            "That's a thought." Rei shrugged it away. _

Her fingers touched the love charms that she hand made. Sometimes Yuuchirou would make charms too. There he was, sweeping the grounds for her. He gave her a warm smile and she gave it back, not because she felt like smiling but because she didn't want to worry him. 

            Phobos and Deimos flew inside the small building all of a sudden, Phobos landing on her shoulder and Deimos landing on her arm. Phobos pecked at her ear impatiently.

            "What do you two want?" Rei spoke softly to them. The crows fixed her with an eye that made her almost want to squirm.

            _You feel unhappy, young fire priestess…_

_            Why?_

_            I-I don't know. _

_            There is something waiting. Watching. _

_            Finally, awake._

The two crows flew off without warning. Rei ran to the edge of the building where she was stopped by the counter. They were flying away. What had that been about? What was watching? What was waiting? 

            "Come back…" Rei murmured. Her head dropped. She was so tired and she hadn't even realized it. Maybe she needed a break or something. Rei left the little hut and walked back up to the main part of the temple where their living quarters were located. She turned the corner thinking maybe she'd even take a bath when she stopped mid stride. 

            The feeling that had been haunting her all day was gone. Slowly, very slowly, she raised her eyes as she felt her senses began to flair. Her eyes met another pair of eyes and her mouth fell open.

            _No…no…we defeated him…_

"It's nice to see you again." Jadeite smiled at her. He was dressed in regular clothes, his blond hair blowing over his icy blue eyes, standing there as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Rei quickly collected herself. 

            "What do you want? Has the Dark Kingdom been revived?" Rei cursed herself for not having her henshin pen with her but there hadn't been a need to carry it everywhere for years. 

            "Is that a greeting for old friends?" Jadeite raised his eyebrows at her. 

            "What are you doing here?" Rei asked in a fiercer voice. A well of emotions poured over her. If he was back then surely other enemies were too. She had to tell the others and warn the princess at all costs. 

            "You think if a man came back from the dead he would be greeted with a little more…warmth." Jadeite smiled maliciously. "Let's try again shall we?" He closed the space in between them before Rei could react, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

            "What are you doing?" Rei tried to twist out of his grasp as he kept her there carefully and grabbed her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

            "How about something along the lines of 'I've missed you.'" Jadeite started to lower his face towards her. She kneed him in the stomach. 

            "How about something along the lines of explaining what the hell you think you're doing?" Rei pulled out an ofuda. Thank goodness she still carried those with her! 

            "This is the woman I remember." Jadeite didn't seem put off by the fact that she had just nearly knocked the wind out of him. 

            "The only thing I remember about you is that you were one of our enemies." Rei posed to throw the small piece of paper at him. "You remember these don't you?"

            "Ah, those silly little ofuda." Jadeite waved a dismissive hand. "Well? Are you waiting for something or are you just so taken with me that you couldn't possibly throw one?" 

            "Akuryo TAISAN!" Rei put the ofuda directly on his forehead. Jadeite took another step towards her, and another, before pulling off the ofuda. 

            _Why doesn't it work?_

"Don't come near me." Rei's eyes flashed angrily. Maybe if she made a run for it she could get to her room and transform before he caught up to her. Or he might start hurting others. 

            "Don't?" Jadeite made it sound like she was challenging him. "The whole reason I came back is to be near you." 

            "What?" Rei asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

            "Beryl's brainwashing holds no sway. I finally woke up." Jadeite explained. "And now I've come back to claim what was once mine."

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Rei took a very slow step back. 

            "Sure you do…think about it real hard Rei." Jadeite told her.

            _I don't understand. What should I do?_

_            Phobos! Deimos! Come to me! Come help me!_

She strained her ears but heard no sounds of the crows coming. Rei had closed her eyes while trying to call Phobos and Deimos and she didn't realize that Jadeite had been getting closer again until he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him so tight that she couldn't move. She tried to kick him but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move.

            Rei felt something flair up in her that she hadn't ever felt before. It made her ache. She was so aware of everything. She was aware of his body next to hers. His hand slipped down her back. 

            "I can remind you. But I would prefer somewhere a little more private." Jadeite's voice was low and seductive. Rei felt her head swimming.

            _No, this is wrong! Wrong!_

"Stop!" Rei yelled and shoved him away. "Get away from me!" 

            "Why is it wrong?" Jadeite looked like he was about to continue when someone else rounded the corner, hurrying.

            "Rei? What's wrong?" Yuuchirou asked her, glaring at Jadeite as soon as he laid eyes on him.

            Rei looked up at Jadeite who was prompting her with an infuriatingly mocking look. "Nothing's wrong." 

            "Who is this?" Yuuchirou was outright frowning at Jadeite.

            "Just a stranger, asking for directions." Jadeite answered calmly. "I'm afraid I have a very bad memory and…Rei was it?" He didn't bother to wait for a nod. "Rei was getting rightfully frustrated."

            "Where are you trying to go?" Yuuchirou decided that Jadeite wasn't a threat in any way and was now giving him an eager to help look. Rei shot Jadeite a look that would have made most people very scared but it just made him grin at her. 

            "I was looking for the nearest hotel." Jadeite was no longer looking at Rei and seemed to be listening intently while Yuuchirou gave him directions. "Thank you very much, I'm sure I've troubled you two enough." 

            "Yes you have." Rei said bitingly. 

            "Then I'll leave." Jadeite bowed his head in gratitude before walking off. 

            "Good day sir." Yuuchirou called out politely before turning back to Rei. "Why do you have that look on your face?" Rei realized she was glaring at Jadeite's back. She quickly turned towards Yuuchirou.

            "It's nothing." Rei felt guilty. Why should she? She hadn't done anything. 

            Why was he back?

*                                              *                                              *

            Yeah this should make onee-chan happy. Why, it's her kind of story! Haha, just joking onee-chan. Read and review!


	2. Stuff Happens

I should stop playing with the candle next to my computer but it's just fun to play with the wax. You can make little shapes with it! Yes! Teresa is dj-ing right now. Hey, thanks to all the fans out there. You guys rule for reviewing! I was so proud of my story. Hope you guys like this newest chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Cussing, sexual themes. (I guess that makes it a lemon warning.)

Flames 

Chapter Two

            Jadeite swore as he entered the hotel building. He didn't want to have to stay at a hotel. He hadn't planned on that turn of events at all. Jadeite realized that of course, Rei didn't remember their past in the Silver Millennium very well. She probably remembered only what she would deem the important stuff.

            It was important though. And it was damn unfair that she was doing this to him. Jadeite got a room as quickly as he could so he could sit in there and lament. 

            Seeing her again was very odd for him. The last time he had seen her she was trying to kill him. Which he supposed was fair, he had been trying to kill her and her friends. Why did she have to focus on the negative? He had been brainwashed after all. Jadeite flopped down on the bed. The mattress was lumpy. Great. It was not going to get any better at the moment. 

            Rei had always been so hostile. That's what made the chase so interesting. However, Jadeite had been looking forward to being reunited with the woman that he loved so much for so long. Damn Beryl and her stupid mind control! Did Rei expect him to go back in the past and change it? She would. 

            There was also that other man. Who was he? Why did he seem so close to Rei? Jadeite's fists tightened as he thought of that man putting his mouth on Rei's mouth, touching Rei's body, making love to Rei. Who the fuck did he think he was?  

            He thought of Rei's flashing eyes, just the way he had always remembered them. The silky touch of her skin on his hand. Why did one woman have so much power over him? 

            If he was going to be put back on the Earth did it seem too much to ask if he could have Rei again? Obviously some higher power had forgiven him and as far as Jadeite was concerned, that meant his slate was wiped clean. Or, if he couldn't have her, did he have to have every memory of her with him? Especially the ones from the Silver Millennium. 

            _"Jadeite." Rei breathed as he began to undo the buttons on the back of her dress. They fell over onto her huge bed all done in red. Jadeite growled in frustration as it didn't come off quickly enough. He wanted to be in her. "I don't think we should."_

_            "Why not?" Jadeite said around kissing her jaw and neck, moving down to her collarbone. He had been waiting for this night ever since he met her. _

_            "It's forbidden." Rei tried as he finally got the buttons undone and began to slide the dress down._

_            "Do you really care?" Jadeite stopped for a few moments to look at her face. She was looking at him beneath her long dark lashes, her cheeks slightly pinked, and she was panting a little. Jadeite wanted her now more then ever. Was she actually going to deny him?_

_            "No, please Jadeite…" Rei used the arms wrapped around his neck to raise herself to his ear. "I want you." _

_            Jadeite couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. There was a lot of fumbling as they flew off but he had them off before finishing sliding off her dress. Jadeite's hands slid up her leg as he sat up kissing her. Her bare legs were wrapped around his body and he wanted nothing more then to push inside of her. But he knew it was her first time. He laid her on her back on the sheets._

_            "I love you." The whisper passed between them as he started to make love to her. Their bodies rocked together and Rei cried out in pain but kept going. The pain was nothing to the feeling that was rushing through her. _

_            Pushing and pulling inside of her, Jadeite had never felt like this before. She was calling out his name over and over again. He felt a burst and started going at a far faster rate then before as he flowed into her. _

Jadeite groaned and covered his face with a pillow. He was supposed to be doing that right now and of course, everything hadn't turned out right. Jadeite didn't think it could get anymore painful. There was a way to take care of that and after getting up and stepping into the shower, Jadeite took care of it.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "I'm going to go out now." Rei told Yuuchirou. "Minako's picking me up." 

            "Have fun." Yuuchirou called after her. Rei flipped her thick raven braid over her shoulders as she left the temple. Quickly going down the stairs of the temple, there was Minako, leaning against a black sports car. 

            Rei had requested to meet with the senshi of love that week because out of all of them, Minako remembered the most about the Silver Millennium and could probably help Rei out with Jadeite's sudden appearance plus if sworn to secrecy would not go and tell all the other senshi what was going on. Minako had been notorious for spilling secrets over the years but Minako could keep a secret if it was really important. That Rei was sure of. 

            "Hey Rei!" Minako waved. Minako had gone to London after high school and became a famous movie star over there and in the States. She made so much money that she retired from making movies to come back to Tokyo and help out Usagi with her pregnancy, practically volunteering to be nurse. 

            "Hey Minako!" Rei came down and gave her old friend a hug, glad to see someone she could explain things to. 

            "You're going to love the restaurant we're going to; it's this great little Italian place!" Minako exclaimed cheerfully as they climbed into the car. 

            "Sounds good." Rei commented. They had been driving for a few minutes in silence and Minako turned towards Rei.

            "Something's bothering you isn't it?" Minako spoke in such a way that Rei knew she couldn't deny it. "That's why you called." 

            "Let's talk about it when we get there." Rei told her. It didn't take long before they were walking into the restaurant and after a small wait were seated. Minako held her curiosity in until after they had ordered before breaking in with questions.

            "What's going on Rei?" Minako asked her. 

            "Minako, before I say anything, I want to make it clear that nothing I say leaves this table. Ever." Rei trained her eyes on Minako's big summer blue ones. 

            "Of course!" Minako vowed.

            "I'm serious Minako." Rei added on for good measure, watching the senshi of love's face grow firm and grave. "Do you remember the Shittenou?"

            "The Shittenou?" Minako looked taken aback. Clearly the blond was expecting a different set of questions. "Yes, why?"

            "Before you came and joined us…the first one that we fought against, his name was Jadeite." Rei began. "Do you remember him from the Silver Millennium?"

            "Yes." Minako nodded her head. 

            "He's back." Rei stated simply. "I saw him yesterday. He spoke to me and…he said some things that I didn't understand. The fire wouldn't tell me anything. What do you remember Minako?"

            Minako hesitated for a moment. "You see, Rei, back then, Serenity would sneak off to Earth all the time." 

            _"Caught you princess!" The four senshi reprimanded the princess when she was about to use the transporter to go to Earth. _

"We were all so young; it turned into a game I guess. I started to go with her." Minako took a deep breath. "That's when I first met the Shittenou, the royal guard of Prince Endymion." 

            "Keep going." Rei prompted her. 

            "You know me; I fell head over heels for Kunzite." Minako got a far away look. "You found out about me going with Serenity though."

            _"I can't believe you Minako! You're supposed to be protecting her!" Rei shouted at the blond who was near tears in shame._

"I convinced you to go with me." Minako kept going. "You treated the Shittenou like they were scum if I remember correctly. You loved to get into arguments with one in particular." 

            "Jadeite." Rei half guessed and half knew.

            "You two fell in love. I'm not really sure when it changed from fighting to that or almost any of what went on between you two." Minako started to play with her water glass, swirling the straw in it slowly. "I was never sure how to tell any of you. I didn't think I would have to." 

            "So do you know why Jadeite is back?" Rei questioned.

            "No. How would I know? If he is back and he isn't evil, it could very well be that he wants you back." Minako finished. 

            "Wants me back? After trying to kill my friends over and over again?" Rei slammed a hand down on the table. "Besides the fact that I'm married!"

            "Calm down Rei." Minako told her friend. "I realize you're married. I didn't say you had to go back to him."

            "What an arrogant little prick!" Rei wanted to hurt him. 

            "It's all your choice. He can't make you do anything Rei." Minako glanced up as the waiter handed them their food. 

            "It's not even a choice, like I said before, I'm married and that's the end of the story." Rei angrily dug into her food. 

            "Of course, it could be a ploy for a new enemy. Do you feel anything…?" Minako gave her a questioning look.

            "No. Nothing like that. I tried to stop him with an ofuda and it didn't affect him. I don't think he's under Beryl's control anymore." Rei sighed. "My life is perfect the way it is. What right does he have?"

            "I don't know Rei. I'm not him. I can say that Jadeite has never given up easily, especially if he wants something." Minako explained. "Just explain to him that you don't want to be with him and that it's all in the past."

            "I don't have to explain anything to him." Rei's face twisted into a frown. 

            "You keep forgetting something though; the Shittenou and the Shittenou who were brainwashed by Beryl were practically different people. Sure, they did bad things but that doesn't mean they had control of what they were doing." Minako used the pause to put a forkful of pasta in her mouth.

            "Minako, you always make sense. Just like Usagi." Rei sighed wearily. "Okay, I'll just tell him. I'm sure he got the message yesterday and won't bother me again anyways."

            "Whatever you say." Minako said airily, clearly not believing the violet eyed woman.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Bye Minako, thanks for dinner!" Rei waved as Minako waved back, driving away. The senshi of fire turned to go up the stairs but stopped almost immediately. 

            Jadeite was sitting on the stairs, leaning back on them with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Rei tossed her head and started towards the stairs anyways.

            "I knew you'd come back soon." Jadeite commented, making Rei stop again. 

            "So?" Rei snapped. "I don't know what you're doing here but you can leave now." Jadeite opened his eyes and looked directly at her, sitting up. 

            "I'm here because of you." Jadeite got up. "Let's go up to your temple. I'd like to talk to you." 

            "No." Rei closed her eyes and quickly gathered her thoughts. "Get out of here before I call the police." 

            "You'd call the police on me?" Jadeite took a step closer to her. Rei hated the way he made it seem like he was hunting her. She kept her ground. 

            "What do you think?" Rei raised an eyebrow. 

            "I think you're damn sexy when you're like this." Jadeite walked around behind her as if he were going to leave. Rei was about to turn to tell him off but he put one hand around her waist and the other draped over her shoulder, hugging her against him. "How long has it been Rei?" With that he lowered his head to kiss her neck. Rei's eyes widened angrily before she turned around, pushing away from him. 

            "How dare you?" Rei tried not to think of how shivers were crawling up and down her spine. "I'm married."

            "What?" Jadeite's small amused grin dropped and he began to actually look angry. "What did you say?"

            "I said 'I'm married.'" Rei repeated for him, her satisfaction growing. "You met my husband yesterday."

            "That…" Jadeite was shaking. "You're married to him?"

            "Yes. I talked to Minako so I think I know what you thought we had back in the Silver Millennium but obviously that's all changed." Rei started to walk away. "If it had been really important, I would have remembered it." 

            "You…you…" Jadeite grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare say things like that!" 

            "Or what?" Rei struggled with him for a few moments trying to get her wrist away from him. "We are not-" Jadeite cut her off by pressing his mouth against hers desperately. Rei tried to pull away but Jadeite held onto the sides of her face, keeping her there. 

            _I remember something like this…_

_            Everything is so blurry…_

_            Did we kiss like this before? _

_            No, because I hate him. I hate him for coming and throwing me off balance._

"Rei…" Jadeite was looking right into her eyes with so much passion. Rei wanted to give in. Give in to what? He had just forcibly kissed her. 

            "No." Rei shook her head. "I just told you I was married. I guess you're just going to have to find someone else to bother." Rei turned and with that, fled back up the stairs to the temple. Damn him and his assumption. Something had been shaken loose in her. She felt full of things she couldn't explain, intense emotions that she hadn't felt in…in a very, very long time. 

            Rei quickly smoothed her hair and made sure her clothes didn't disheveled. How much more dishonest could she be? There was no way she could tell Yuuchirou. How would he react to something like that? She had seen his jealousy before. Suddenly she was faced with the question of whose jealousy was worse. 

            Opening the door to her and Yuuchirou's room, Rei tried to be as quiet as possible because he was already in bed. Slipping off her things and putting on a nightgown, she climbed into bed with him. It only took a moment before Yuuchirou realized there was someone in bed with him. 

            He pulled her closer to him and kissed her in greeting then deepened it. Rei knew what that kiss meant. Her arms went around him and his hands moved up and down her body, bunching up her nightgown in places. Yuuchirou worked to get his pants down, he never wore a shirt to bed. Rei's legs closed around him as he finally got them off.

            Yuuchirou slid into her, loving every moment that he got to feel his beloved like this. How many nights had he slept by himself, imagining just a second of what it would be like to touch her like this. 

            Rei moaned and she shut her eyes as her body rocked. The kisses began to feel different, the touch was another's. 

            _"Rei!" His voice yelled, as he got closer and closer to his climax._

_            She wanted him so bad. There wasn't anyone else making love to her, just him. He knew how to ignite her in a way that no one else ever could. They both climaxed at the same time, moving at a fast rate until they finally stopped, almost completely exhausted._

_            Rei gazed at Jadeite as they fell back onto the pillows. _

Rei's eyes flew open. It was clear that while she had already gotten done, Yuuchirou hadn't. And suddenly, Rei didn't feel so good. In fact, she felt like she was going to puke.

            "Yuuchirou, stop." Rei pushed him away. "I don't feel well." 

            "What?" Yuuchirou looked at her in pure surprise. He pulled away from her. Rei quickly ran to the bathroom and began to throw up in the toilet. 

            _What kind of person thinks about someone else like that? _

_            He's doing this! He's making this happen! _

_            Was that a memory?_

Rei felt feverish as she flushed the toilet and thought of those eyes looking at her with anger and something else earlier that day. 

            What was happening to her?

*                                              *                                              *

            Does anyone else feel weird when they write lemon scenes? 'Cause I always feel like it sounds stupid. It's the same way with love confession scenes. ^_^; Glad you guys took the time to read. But you know…you could also take the time to review! 


	3. More Stuff Happens

After much bugging from a certain fan, I decided to update. I hope you enjoy this next part. Dun dun DUN! What will happen?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Sexual themes. Cussing. Yeah. 

Flames

Chapter Three

            "I think it was food poisoning." Yuuchirou told Rei at breakfast the next morning. "Maybe you should complain to the restaurant." 

            "I haven't been feeling that good lately. No big deal." Rei tried to make it seem small and insignificant as she drank her morning cup of tea. 

            "Are you sure?" Yuuchirou frowned. He frowned an awful lot lately. 

            "Yes, stop nagging me!" Rei slammed her cup down in frustration, splashing some of the hot liquid on her hand. She ignored the burning sensation.

            "I'm not nagging you Rei!" Yuuchirou seemed to be a little aggravated. "You've been acting weird and I know something's wrong! Just tell me."

            "There's nothing to tell." Rei's face was strangely devoid of emotions. "I'm going to go take a bath." She got up to go to the bath.

            "I trust you Rei, so if you say there's nothing wrong, then I guess there isn't." Yuuchirou sounded defeated. Rei paused for a moment before leaving the room. 

            Yuuchirou looked at his tea and thought miserably about how he had some how blown it with the woman of his dreams. Five years of marriage and somehow Rei was beginning to slip away into her own world that she wasn't willing to share with him. It seemed to him that Rei wasn't always perfectly honest with him and it tormented him to no end. 

            _I'm just trying to make her happy…_

Yuuchirou tried not to think of what could happen if Rei decided she wasn't happy. 

*                                              *                                              *

            It was that afternoon that Jadeite appeared again. Rei had just finished sweeping and she was just about to put the broom away. She wiped the back of her forehead with a sleeve. Every time she went to sweep the steps, she swore there were five more. 

            "Miss, I'd like to buy a love charm." The familiar voice made Rei whirl around. Jadeite had the most innocent look on his face that she had ever seen. 

            "We're out." Rei went on her way to where the broom was stored, doing her best to ignore the blond-haired man. 

            "Too bad." Jadeite spoke thoughtfully. "There's a woman I need to make fall in love with me. Actually I'm sure she already is; she's just not very honest."

            "Or maybe she hates you." Rei said in almost the same tone of voice as him. 

            "There could be that. She seems to have developed a certain dislike for me." Jadeite grinned. "Good afternoon Rei." 

            "Go away." Rei put the broom away. "We went over this yesterday."

            "And since yesterday, a woman could have changed her mind a thousand times. Especially if her name is Hino Rei." Jadeite explained. 

            "If her name is Hino Rei, she's happily married." Rei rounded on him. "She'd also appreciate if it you'd stop doing whatever it is you're doing to her mind."

            "Well, she should be informed that I have absolutely no powers left unless you count my amazing charm." Jadeite gave her another smile.

            "Which obviously isn't a power." Rei snapped. "What did you do?"

            "I haven't done anything." Jadeite told her.

            "Yes you did!" Rei insisted. "What happened to me last night…"

            "Let me guess, you remembered something about the two of us?" Jadeite raised his eyebrows. 

            "There's no way we did something like that!" Rei felt heat rise up in her cheeks. She was a grown woman, not a blushing teenager! "I…I would have remembered!"

            "Oh, so it was one of those memories." Jadeite's confident look came back ten fold. "Which time was it? Do you know? I remember all of them. Do you want me to tell you about the first time?"

            "You bastard!" Rei slapped him. "Those memories can't be right."

            "They are. Unless you think that we sat around playing hopscotch during the Silver Millennium." Jadeite rubbed his cheek. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

            "You deserved it!" Rei went to slap him again but he caught her wrist with his hand. 

            "Stop that." Jadeite gave her a humorless look. 

            "Then let go of me! Leave me alone!" Rei tugged her hand away from him. Jadeite seemed to have lost his interest in her as he looked at the temple and turned away from her. 

            "You must be in some marriage." Jadeite commented.

            "What makes you say that?" Rei's eyes narrowed. What would _he know about it? _

            "I mean, if you're willing to stay in your marriage after remembering sex that good, you must really be in love with him." Jadeite turned to her and for a second, he didn't look arrogant or full of assumption. His eyes were vulnerable and full of pleading. He blinked and looked back away from her.

            "Why did you come back?" Rei asked him. "I mean did you think I'd take you back with open arms?"

            "I was hoping…Well, you could say that's exactly what I thought." Jadeite turned back completely towards her. "I thought you remembered."

            "Well I don't. And I don't want to either." Rei crossed her arms. "You can't make me remember." 

            "I know I can't. You're the one who's making yourself remember. Why don't you consult your fire about it? Or are you too busy to do that?" Jadeite asked her. 

            "Rei, I-" Yuuchirou stopped mid sentence when he saw Jadeite there. 

            "Thanks for the explanation. I didn't realize there was so much history to this shrine." Jadeite bowed his head like he had done only a few days before and walked off. 

            _Damn him…_

"Rei?" Yuuchirou tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Who was that?"

            "A tourist." Rei calmly straightened her robes, which didn't really need straightening. 

            "Wasn't he here a few days ago?" Yuuchirou's voice bordered on suspicion.

            "Was he?" Rei feigned ignorance. 

            "Yes he was. He was asking for directions." Yuuchirou kept on the subject. 

            "I can't remember every tourist that comes through. Maybe he asked for directions and then decided to come back to the temple." Rei tried to sound natural. Once again, she was lying to Yuuchirou. 

            "That could be. Why don't we quit early today and go out for dinner? Then maybe we could go see a movie." Yuuchirou suggested. He had been thinking this morning about how to get Rei out of the slump that she seemed to be in. 

            "Actually…I wanted to consult the fire about something." Rei spoke absently. 

            "Can't you do that later?" Yuuchirou asked her. 

            "No." Rei answered more sharply then she wanted to. "After I finish." With that she went to see the fire, leaving Yuuchirou cursing himself behind her. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Rei was surrounded by flames; it was wonderful. It was just like how she remembered it. It was exhilarating to feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as visions danced across her mind.

            Images of Usagi with a baby in her arms smiling, of Ami winning an award, of Minako holding an ace of hearts, and Makoto with a chef hat on her head. Then the next vision pulled her in. There were few that did this.

            _"Gods Rei…don't you get it?" Jadeite grabbed her hands. Rei's eyes widened as he did so. "I love you!"_

_            "Don't you dare…don't you dare say that…" Rei tried to pull away. "It's forbidden for you to even think that! The Terrans aren't allowed to love us."_

_            "Do you think I care about all that?" Jadeite asked her fiercely. "I love you." _

_            "Stop." Rei lowered her eyes. "Don't you understand that we can't be together?"_

_            "Don't you understand that I'd rather die then pretend I felt nothing for you?" Jadeite kissed her. At first she resisted but soon, she gave in, her mouth parting a little and his tongue began to move into her mouth. He pulled away after what seemed like a lifetime. _

_            "I can't let anything happen to you…because…I love you." Rei hugged him tightly. _

Rei's eyes opened up and she was back in that room, watching the fire burn. Adding more wood to it, she bowed to it before leaving. She closed the door and leaned back against it.

            "What does it mean?" Rei asked the night sky which did little more then twinkle at her. 

            _Is it possible that we were really in love? Minako said we were but I guess I didn't really believe her. _

_            Back in the Silver Millennium…why are you haunting me like the ghost that you should be? I'm beginning to realize things that I don't want to._

She decided to find Yuuchirou, maybe dinner and a movie would be good. Rei opened the door to their room but all the lights were off and Yuuchirou was in bed. He wasn't actually sleeping he was staring at her in the small amount of light that the lanterns outside were providing. 

            "Why are you in bed so early?" Rei asked him curiously.

            "It's midnight." Yuuchirou answered in a candid voice.

            "It is?" Rei looked over at the clock which confirmed what he said. "I guess I must have lost track of time. We can go out to eat tomorrow." 

            "It's up to you." Yuuchirou's blue eyes looked so sad and tired. 

            "What's the matter Yuuchirou?" Rei began to slip out of her robes and into her nightgown. "You look like someone just died."

            "I don't know…it's just…lately you seem so far away." Yuuchirou exhaled heavily. 

            "Oh Yuuchirou, you shouldn't worry. I was feeling weird but I'm fine now." Rei forced a cheerful smile as she approached the bed. Yuuchirou scooted over so she could get under the covers with him. He put his arms around her. 

            "Do you know how much I love you?" Yuuchirou lifted an arm and shifted so he could trail his fingertips up and down her arm. "I knew I wanted to be with you since I first saw you." 

            "Why are you bringing this up now?" Rei turned and give him a small teasing smile. 

            "Because…I'm afraid that if you don't know…" Yuuchirou trailed off. "You might leave me." The last part was in a very small voice. Rei turned over and hugged him, his arms wrapped around her very tightly. 

            "That's silly. I'm not going to leave you." Rei thought the words sounded hollow. Of course she meant them! Why was she suddenly second guessing everything she said?

            "I love you Rei." Yuuchirou buried his face in her hair. Maybe he had been stupid and maybe he was just imagining everything. She was here right now, holding onto him. He almost didn't realize there were a few minutes of silence from the raven haired woman. He pulled away from her when it struck him. "Rei?"

            "Hmm?" Rei tilted her head to one side. 

            "I said I love you." Yuuchirou repeated. Rei blinked at him in confusion. 

            "I know, I heard you." Rei seemed to be waiting for him to say more. She still hadn't said anything. Yuuchirou felt his heart began to beat faster in fear.

            "Rei, I need you." Yuuchirou kissed her neck. A hand went to the straps that were holding up the nightgown. Rei sort of shrugged his hand away. 

            "I'm kind of tired tonight. Let's just go to sleep." Rei said into his ear before starting to let her head drop onto the pillows and snuggling against him. 

            "You're tired?" Yuuchirou asked. Rei opened one eye.

            "It's not easy sitting in front of that fire for so long." Rei told him. 

            "Well forgive me for imposing on you." Yuuchirou flipped over and didn't face her. 

            "What's with you?" Rei sat up. Yuuchirou sat up next to her. 

            "You've practically ignored me since last night, you brush off dinner with me because you want to do fire readings, then you just brush me off when I tell you I love you!" Yuuchirou gave her an accusing look.

            "You know what?" Rei got out of bed. "I'm not tired after all." She took off her nightgown and started to get dressed in some regular clothes. 

            "Where are you going?" Yuuchirou looked alarmed. 

            "I'll be back in the morning when you've grown up!" Rei snapped at him before walking out the door. Yuuchirou winced as the door slammed shut. 

            "You've really done it this time Yuuchirou." Yuuchirou wanted to hit himself.

*                                              *                                              *

            _I'm so bored…_

Jadeite was sitting on the tiny balcony, watching the stars. This is what he had done every night. Gah, this was not how he should be spending his nights. Instead he should be with Rei, not let that imbecile keep making her unhappy. 

            That was of course in his completely unbiased opinion. It didn't take that much to figure out that Rei had deluded herself into thinking she was happy, just because she was so stubborn. She wanted to prove to the world that she could do anything. Why the hell did she feel the need to prove this?

            She was beginning to remember things. The more she remembered about the two of them, the more she'd begin to realize that there was only one person who could make her truly happy. 

            _Unless he really could make her happy…_

Jadeite wanted to scoff at himself. That guy? Make Rei happy? He was probably nice, but when it came down to it, Rei loved assholes like him. She loved challenges. And she loved him. It was a perfect little arrangement in his opinion. Besides the fact that the sex was great. That was just a bonus. 

            "Oh that's it." Jadeite got off his balcony. "I'm going out." Jadeite grabbed his jacket, turning off the lights, and walked out the door.

*                                              *                                              *

            Please read and review! And thanks to all those who have so far! 


	4. And Undoubtedly Stuff Happens

Wow, I sure got a lot more reviews then usual on that last chapter! Thanks for the encouragement guys! Those in the know: Experiment, COMPLETE! And it's true. See? I told you guys! For those not in the know: Don't worry about it. Just sit back and enjoy the story. Abracadabra…PON!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: More cussing, more sexual themes. Another lemon warning.

Flames

Chapter Four

            _I've really had it up to here lately._

Rei sipped at her coffee from a twenty-four hour coffee place. It was now one in the morning but she didn't feel remotely like going home. Yuuchirou was probably sitting up hoping she'd come home. She'd come home when she damn well felt like it.

            She glanced out the window, cars were passing by, street lights were changing, and the occasional person were walking by even at this time of the morning. 

            Her eyes locked with another's from outside the coffee house and she choked on her coffee. Coughing and hitting herself on the chest a few times she recovered. Rei's eyes went right back to the spot but he wasn't there.

            Rei figured that she was probably just imagining things. At least she did until ten minutes later, coffee in hand, Jadeite approached her table.

            "What a coincidence." Jadeite was smiling as he sat down across from her. 

            "Yeah, what a coincidence." Rei rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

            "I was just wondering why you're in a café at this time of night. Maybe you were pining for me?" Jadeite took a drink of his coffee. 

            "It's none of your business!" Rei's face twisted angrily.

            "Something to do with the husband?" Jadeite guessed. "Well, if it is, I have the perfect way to get over that."

            "Dammit Jadeite…" Rei's eyebrow twitched irritably. "I just said it was none of your business."

            "It is now. Tell me." Jadeite reached for a sugar packet. 

            "Why should I?" Rei shot him a nasty look.

            "You can be as brutally honest as you want to me." Jadeite tore open the small packet. "Which I can already tell you can't be with a certain other person."

            "You don't even know him! So how can you even begin to tell me anything about him? I've been married to him for five years and known him for about six years before that." Rei set her cup down in a frustrated manner. 

            "Am I wrong then? You can be honest with him?" Jadeite didn't seem to be getting angry and that was pissing Rei off to no end.

            "Okay, you want to know? Because of you, I've been having all these goddamn flashes of memories that have never come before, it's pissing me off, and if I don't give him all the attention he needs, he starts complaining! He thinks there's something wrong and he's right!" Rei rubbed her head. "And tonight he finally got pissed off all because he said I love you and I…" 

            "And you?" Jadeite prompted her to go on.

            "I didn't say anything." Rei saw the look Jadeite was giving her. "I thought he knew! I didn't think I had to say anything!"

            "Do you know how painful it is to say I love you to a person and not hear it right back?" Jadeite asked her. 

            "Um…" Rei thought hard. She had never actually confessed to someone first before and she had never really had the problem arise before. Oh she had had unrequited love but that was entirely different because she had never confessed. "No." 

            "I wish I could show you…but I think if I tell you that I love you, you might just pour your coffee on me." Jadeite eyed her coffee in a timid sort of way that made Rei actually laugh. What was she doing? Sitting there and laughing with this man? 

            "So you're saying that it's very painful no matter what the person does if they don't say it back?" Rei guessed.

            "If you really need reassurance, yes." Jadeite looked very knowledgeable. "Obviously he's feeling rather insecure." 

            "Why would he feel insecure?" Rei looked down at the swirling brown liquid in the cup. "It's not like he knows about…these stupid memories…" 

            "It's funny." Jadeite looked out the window and seemed as though he were a million miles away. "This must be what they mean when they say 'One person's trash is another person's treasure.'"

            Rei wanted to groan. Even if Jadeite was an arrogant prick, between his Silver Millennium memories and his Dark Kingdom memories, he probably favored his Silver Millennium memories a lot more. Now she felt like a bitch. Why was this happening to her? She didn't ask for him to come back. 

            "All I'm saying is that he doesn't know that in the past, we were fucking." Rei kept her face looking neutral about the subject. 

            "I like the way to you refer to it Hino-san." Jadeite used the formal title just to aggravate her and he knew it was working. "If it were me I would have said something along the lines of 'He doesn't know that in the past, we were in love.'" 

            "How do I really know it was more then that? Especially to you?" Rei questioned. "You turned evil and helped attack the Moon Kingdom. I do remember that much. Would you really do that if we were in love?"

            "Let me tell you about it. We were captured together, the Shittenou, and we were brainwashed by Beryl while we were still weak." Jadeite closed his eyes as if the memory was very painful. "I regret it. I regret it more then anything but can I really fix it beyond what I'm already doing?" 

            "Which is?" Rei arched an eyebrow.

            "Trying to wheedle back to your good side." Jadeite spoke calmly but she knew he wasn't being serious. She glared anyways. "Gods, Rei, what the hell do you think I'm doing? All I want to do is be with you again! Haven't I made that clear?" 

            "All I've gathered is that you think you can just come back and that everything will be alright but real life doesn't work that way!" Rei got up and stormed out of the café. 

            "Rei!" Jadeite was running out right after her. "Rei, come back here."

            Rei just kept on walking, trying her best to ignore him. He finally caught up with her, grabbing her arm and whirling her to face him. 

            "Dammit Rei! What the hell do I have to say to you to make you understand?" Jadeite looked so frustrated that he might actually hit her. Rei somehow got the feeling that he wouldn't. 

            "Understand what?" Rei growled. 

            "I love you." Jadeite leaned in to kiss her. Rei stepped back. 

            "I'm married." Rei stated, the words sounding weak.

            "I don't care." Jadeite told her. "I love you. I want you Rei; I want to show you why I came back all this way just for you." 

            "Jadeite-" Rei was cut off as he surprised her by kissing her. Once again she shoved him away. "It doesn't work like-" He kissed her again. "No, Jadeite-" The kisses continued. No longer just her mouth but her jaw line and her neck. His hands were moving. 

            Memories started to burn in Rei's mind. Other kisses, other times. It was all so long ago but here in the present, it was there. It was him. Before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing him back. They were frantically kissing as if they only had five seconds in which to do all the kissing they would ever do. 

            "Come with me." Jadeite murmured through kisses. Rei could only nod. Jadeite half carried her along, as they seemed to be trying to get away with as much as they could out in public as they possibly could. Rei's shirt was halfway unbuttoned by the time they made it to the hotel where Jadeite was staying. Jadeite was sure that the only reason he was still wearing his was because Rei would have to move in order to get it off. 

            They got inside his room and clothes began to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Jadeite was so intent on what he was doing that he backed into a doorway and hit his head fairly hard but didn't stop what he was doing until he had deposited Rei on the bed. He sent a trail of kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and past her belly button. Her underwear came off very quickly. 

            Jadeite ran his tongue up the inside of her upper thigh and Rei moaned. He began to move his tongue closer and closer to where her legs met. Finally he was there and he began to move his tongue in a way that made Rei yell out in pleasure. Jadeite could feel himself grow harder as she moved in a subconscious attempt to get closer to him. 

            After a few more moments, she was bucking wildly as she began to orgasm. Jadeite kept going until she had completely died down. Then he moved to get inside of her. Rei wrapped her body around him and he sat up, her legs wrapped around him, just like so long ago before he began to move inside of her. 

            "Jadeite!" Rei called out, as he kept going, faster and faster.

            "Do you want me?" Jadeite asked her as pushed. Rei didn't say anything, just began to sweat as the heat between them grew. "Do you want me?"

            "I want you." Rei whispered before he reached his peak. He emptied himself into her but Rei didn't seem satisfied. She kept grinding against him and they kept going, very late into the early morning. 

*                                              *                                              *

            The sunlight began to pour through the ugly pink curtains on the window. Rei realized where she was. In Jadeite's room. In Jadeite's bed. With Jadeite. They were tangled together, completely naked. She glanced at the clock. Nine in the morning. She had probably gotten three hours of sleep if she guessed right. 

            _Gods, what did I do? _

_            Last night…I don't know what came over me…_

_            I wanted it, didn't I? _

Rei moved out of the bed. Jadeite didn't stir. She wouldn't be surprised if he slept until past noon. She had to get out of there. How the hell was she going to explain this to Yuuchirou? Of course he didn't know about it. Would he suspect? Maybe if she said she was spent the night at Usagi's…Yeah, he'd believe that.

            She began to search for her clothes. Some of them were in the bedroom, but not a lot of them. Most of them were in the small living room that had separated the bedroom from the door. Rei began to put on her clothes. She was halfway through putting on her shirt when she heard a sound that made her heart stop.

            "What are you doing?" Rei turned her head slowly to look at Jadeite. He was still completely naked, standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room, and seemed to frowning at her. 

            "I've got to go home." Rei did the buttons quickly. 

            "What?" Jadeite took a step towards her.

            "I don't know what I was thinking last night, but I wasn't thinking clearly." Rei didn't quite meet his eye. "I just know that I need to get home and try to explain to my husband where I went." 

            "Why should you have to explain anything to him? I thought…" Jadeite's brow furrowed. 

            "What did you think? You could just fuck me and everything would end happily ever after?" Rei asked him viciously. 

            "Rei!" Jadeite stormed over and grabbed her shoulders. "I did not just fuck you. I love you!" 

            "You love me?" Rei scoffed. "Sure." 

            "No…" Jadeite let go of her shoulders. "Dammit, Rei, why? Do you love him?"

            "Yes!" Rei straightened her clothes and walked to the door, starting to open it. Jadeite walked over and shut it with one hand. 

            "You love him? Say that you love him!" Jadeite demanded. "Look in my eyes and tell me you love him." 

            "Fuck you!" Rei tried to open the door but Jadeite closed it as soon as it opened an inch. "I don't have to sit here and play these games with you Jadeite!" 

            "Not like the games you played with me last night!" Jadeite yelled at her. "Who's the real bad guy here Rei? I told you how I felt, you told me you wanted me, we made love and you throw me aside!"

            "What the hell do I owe you?" Rei spat at him. 

            "Everything!" Jadeite grabbed a hold of her and kissed her passionately. Rei felt her head begin to swim but she pushed him aside. 

            "You're such a fucking child!" Rei slapped him across the face. "What? Finally figuring out that life doesn't work out the way you want it to?"

            "I'm the child Rei? What the hell are you? Are all men toys? Who else do you fuck other then your husband?" Jadeite asked her grabbing her wrist when she went to slap him again. 

            "How dare you accuse me of-" Rei started but Jadeite cut her off.

            "I have every right to accuse you of whatever the hell I want to! How dare you use me and then leave me?" Jadeite accused. 

            "You're the one who started this whole thing! I didn't want to sleep with you!" Rei hollered.

            "Oh! So now you're going to claim that I raped you?" Jadeite squeezed her wrist a bit painfully. "You told me you wanted me!" 

            "I told you that I don't have to sit here and play these games with you!" Rei opened the door and Jadeite shut it again.

            "I'm not going to just let you walk out of here." Jadeite told her. 

            "Are you going to keep me here?" Rei challenged. 

            "I'll do whatever I have to! Rei, don't walk out that door!" Jadeite voice was half commanding and half pleading with her.

            "It's too late now." Rei shoved him away from the door and pulled it open, walking out and slamming it shut behind her. She rushed down the hall towards the stairs, not wanting to have to wait for the elevator. A tear fell down her cheek and then another. Fuck him, she wasn't going to cry because him. 

            Looking back at the door a thought flitted across her mind that she tried to block out.

            _Forgive me…_

She wasn't sure who she was apologizing to.

*                                                          *                                                          *

The oh so eventful ending. That was a weird chapter. ^_^. Please review! And thanks again to those who already have.


	5. Ami's In This Chapter!

I've just woken up and had some lovely lemon-poppy seed muffins with cream cheese. Yum. I'm been on sort of a cheese binge which basically consists of me eating a bunch of cheese and then pretending I don't know why there's no more cheddar. ^_^. I hope you like this new chapter.

Teresa: That whole thing with the Spike fairy and the Faye fairy and all the rest was hilarious. Long live akugis!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Sexual themes, cussing.

Flames

Chapter Five

            The door slid open to the master bedroom at the Hiwaka Jinja. Hino Rei stepped inside to find a still awake Yuuchirou, sitting in bed. When she opened the door, he looked up with eyes that suggested he had been crying. 

            "Rei! I was scared…" Yuuchirou scrambled from bed and threw his arms around her. Rei hugged him, already the guilty feeling rising up in her. 

            "Scared of what?" Rei tried to make sure her voice didn't crack.

            "I thought you weren't coming back." Yuuchirou whispered fiercely. Rei never felt like such a whore in her life. Here she was comforting Yuuchirou and it hadn't been all that long ago that she had been having sex with Jadeite. What was happening? 

            "I told you I would." Rei moved closer to him. Yuuchirou inhaled the scent of her hair. But it didn't smell like her hair usually did. 

            "Rei? Where did you go?" Yuuchirou asked her.

            "I went to Usagi's. I spent the night there." Rei said the lie; glad she didn't have to look in Yuuchirou's eyes when she said it. She probably had dishonesty written all over her. Yuuchirou tensed and he pulled away until she was at arm's length. 

            "I called Usagi. She said you weren't there." Yuuchirou's voice seemed monotone. 

            "What a baka! You probably called too early and early in the morning she couldn't tell you if Mamoru was there!" Rei joked, hoping that he wouldn't keep asking.

            "They were all up early to go pick up Ami at the airport. The others were there too." Yuuchirou's tone didn't change. It was like he wasn't really there. 

            Rei tried desperately to think of something to say, something _good to say in this situation. _

            "Rei?" Rei looked up in those sad blue eyes. She cringed, as she knew what was coming. "Are you seeing somebody else?"

            "No." Rei shook her head. "No, how could you think that?" It was amazing how shocked she could sound. 

            "Are you cheating on me?" Yuuchirou appeared to actually be getting angry. 

            "No! I just told you!" Rei lied vehemently. 

            "Then where were you?" Yuuchirou questioned in a demanding tone. 

            "No where! I walked around all night!" Rei tried that avenue. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be worried that I was walking the streets of Tokyo by myself all night." 

            "Please, Rei, is that the truth?" Yuuchirou asked her, his face almost an impassive stone. 

            "Yes." Rei kissed him. Yuuchirou kissed her back with a surprising amount of force. He pushed up her against a wall, dropping his pants and practically ripping Rei's underwear off before lifting her legs and shoving himself inside her. 

            "Say you love me." Yuuchirou ordered as he kept shoving. Rei had her arms tangled around him. 

            "Yuuchirou." Rei closed her eyes, concentrating.

            "Say you love me." Yuuchirou repeated as he went in and out. 

            "Yes, yes." Rei murmured. 

            "Say you love me." Yuuchirou began to push more frantically. 

            "…love you…" Rei tried to push away the image of those ice-blue eyes staring into hers. She felt like she was just letting Yuuchirou do whatever he wanted. It wasn't anything compared to Jadeite's touch. Oh gods, what the hell was she doing? Yuuchirou finished and let her down. Rei told him she was going to go take a shower and then go meet up with her friends. 

            Rei stepped inside the shower, turning the water up as hot as she possibly could stand and falling to her knees. Her raven hair was hanging in front of her, her hands in front of her knees. 

            _I'm a whore…_

_            What do I do? _

She stayed in that position until the water stopped being warm. After her shower, she went and got dressed before heading out. Rei waved to Yuuchirou as she left, smiling warmly at him. It was almost like it had been before Jadeite. 

            Rei hailed a taxi and she went to what she knew was the rendezvous point. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "REI!" Usagi yelled out and half the restaurant looked up at her in surprise. Rei's face dropped but she quickly made her way over to the table where Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were sitting. 

            "Hi everyone. Hey Ami, how's Germany?" Rei grinned at the blue-haired woman who was beaming back.

            "Wonderful." Ami scooted over to make room for her at their booth. 

            "How long are you visiting for?" Minako asked Ami.

            "Just a week. I'm afraid…" Ami looked down at her drink. "I'm afraid that's all the time I can afford to be away at the moment."

            "That's okay, we'll just make sure your vacation is so good it's like you were here for a month." Makoto hit Ami on the back. It ruffled the blue-haired genius a little but she quickly adjusted herself. 

            "I haven't been around so what's new?" Ami asked the four. 

            "Still pregnant." Usagi rubbed her swollen stomach. 

            "Business is going pretty well down at the restaurant." Makoto informed her. "We were thinking we might have to take on some extra staff soon."

            "Usagi and I went baby clothes shopping!" Minako clapped her hands together. "There was the cutest little pink dress ever on the racks that we just had to get for Chibi-usa…"

            "What about you Rei?" Ami turned to the suddenly quiet psychic. Minako shot her a look that Rei ignored.

            "Oh same old stuff as always." Rei shrugged, giving Ami a half smile. Usagi was studying Rei as though she knew Rei was lying, Ami was giving her a thoughtful look, and Minako was _still _sending out knowing looks. 

            During the rest of the meal, Ami kept sending Rei a small look that said Rei was going to have to talk to Ami, who could tell that something was wrong. Well, Usagi was also sending the look to her but Rei knew that explaining matters to Ami was going to be a lot easier then explaining them to Usagi. If only Minako wasn't giving her that stupid look. 

            They finished and Rei volunteered to walk Ami to the hotel that Ami was staying at. 

            "Well Rei, you aren't looking as well as you usually do." Ami spoke calmly as they walked along; everyone else had already left. 

            "A lot has happened to me lately." Rei sighed. 

            "Tell me." Ami adjusted her glasses as they went along.

            "I guess I'll just start at the beginning." Rei took a deep breath. "Jadeite's alive. Except he isn't evil, at least, not in the brainwashed Beryl sense. He said some things I didn't understand but since Minako remembered the most about the Silver Millennium, I went to her about it." 

            "That would explain Minako's erm, expressions." Ami smiled a little at the blonde's antics. 

            "Yeah, she told me that Jadeite and I were in love. I didn't really believe her but he kept coming and talking to me. I began to remember things. Bits and pieces." Rei paused. "Then I got into a fight with Yuuchirou."

            "I have a feeling I know where this is heading." Ami nodded her head for Rei to go on.

            "I ran into Jadeite and I was just complaining…" Rei closed her eyes trying to recall the exact order of events. "Then he kissed me. And I remembered exactly what it felt like to be kissed by him. You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I felt like I was drowning. And then we were kissing and then we went back to his hotel room and…" Rei trailed off, glancing at Ami who had slightly red cheeks.

            "I see." Ami said slowly. "And after your…um, episode, what happened?"

            "I was pissed at him. Ami, it's like he has all this power over me that I can't explain." Rei shook her head. "He's so frustrating! I yelled at him and he accused me of…of sleeping with more then just Yuuchirou and him. But I'm not!"

            "I know." Ami's voice was still calm.

            "I said some things…I'm not sure I should have said. He deserved it! Then I left and went home. Yuuchirou knew I hadn't been at Usagi's. He thought I was cheating on him and he was right but I couldn't tell him!" Rei finished. There were several moments of silence. "Ami…say something."

            "I find it's always wise to wait until after I've thought of exactly what I want to say to say it." Ami looked up at her. "Rei, do you love Yuuchirou?" There was silence. "Rei?"

            "I-I don't know!" Rei confessed. "Yuuchirou's so nice and kind and when Grandpa was still alive, he cared about him but…I know this will sound selfish but I'll say it anyways. I'm not so sure that's what I really want in a relationship. He's not…"

            "For you?" Ami guessed. "So you don't love him?"

            "Maybe I do, I don't know." Rei tugged on some of her hair.

            "Either you do or you don't. Love doesn't have a gray area." Ami spoke in a wise tone. 

            "I know but…it feels so much more complicated then that. Yuuchirou's stayed at the temple for so long…" Rei stopped and looked at her feet. "He's always been there."

            "Yuuchirou does not need to be repaid. You don't owe him." Ami reminded her.

            "Maybe I don't owe him but there's other things…I care about him." Rei affirmed. 

            "Alright, now answer this question: Do you love Jadeite?" Ami posed the question. 

            "Don't ask me that." Rei said in a pleading tone. 

            "Until you can answer that question, then I really don't know what to tell you. Perhaps if you went to Yuuchirou and confessed everything, you could work the relationship out." Ami put in logically. "However, if you do love Jadeite then you should tell him and not stay in a relationship with Yuuchirou because you feel obligated to." 

            "You're right Ami." Rei suddenly hugged her friend, who was surprised for a few seconds before hugging her back. "Thank you. I wanted to talk to you about it because you see every side." 

            "That's the only way to look at things." Ami smiled.

*                                              *                                              *

            No more chapter. Shall I start chapter six now? Dun dun DUN!!! Is anyone scared yet? Yeah…you should be! I'm a dork.


	6. Stuff Does Stuff

Wow, I'm sorry this took so long. I was going to update like two weeks ago but I kept forgetting I had the chapter ready for you guys. Sorry! ^_^. Thanks for all your support so far. Love you guys. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Cussing, sexual themes. 

Flames

Chapter Six

            Jadeite was flipping through the channels on the television, looking incredibly grumpy while doing so. Stupid channels. Stupid television. Jadeite turned it off and lay back on his bed. It was hard to believe that just two days before, he and Rei were sleeping in that same bed. 

            For him those moments together had been wonderful. It seemed as though Rei had finally stopped digging her heels in the ground every step of the way. Like they could start a life together. The Hiwaka Jinja was nice. He really wouldn't mind living there, provided that a certain current occupant was thrown out. 

            In an instant, Rei managed to shatter the dreams and then stomp on the fragments until they were dust. Maybe it was true; she really didn't love him anymore. But the way she felt and moved when they were together; there was no way she could do that unless she felt something for him. 

            He hadn't really meant those things about her sleeping around. He had been pissed off and tired. Why couldn't Rei, for once, make things easy on him? Was he asking too much in life? 

            _Rei…you're so beautiful…I don't think you realize how much you are…_

Jadeite rubbed his face into the pillow that she had slept on. If it actually smelled like her, that would be good. He flipped himself over on his back.

            _I love her…dammit…_

He felt like masturbating to take his mind of things but that was losing its appeal with each passing moment. He should be trying to do something. Anything. Then an idea came to him. Jadeite sat up and grinned.

            It was time for another trip to the good old Hiwaka Jinja.

*                                              *                                              *

            "What the hell do you want?" Rei asked as he approached her as she was walking around the grounds.

            "You don't look happy to see me." Jadeite steered her behind the hut that she sold charms in. 

            "Hey!" Rei wretched her arm away from him. Jadeite was a little less then amused right now with her stubbornness. "What?"

            "I missed you." Jadeite kissed her and Rei didn't stop him, partially because she hadn't been expecting it. When it dawned on her that Yuuchirou could come along any moment she pushed away from Jadeite. Jadeite rolled his eyes.

            "You don't take hints very well, do you?" Rei glared at him. 

            "Hints? I thought a good hint was that we left on such good terms." Jadeite smiled at her in a way that made Rei's hand tighten into a fist. "Now, I know that we have to keep a low profile so I was thinking…my shower?" Rei hit his arm.

            "We did it once and I never want to again." Rei stated firmly. 

            "Really?" Jadeite cocked his head to one side.

            "Yes." Rei's expression didn't change. 

            "Not even…a little?" Jadeite moved next to her and slid his hand over her bottom. His hand kept going as he got even closer and started to move the other hand around. 

            "Stop it!" Rei hissed at him.

            "Well, I already suggested my shower but if you have a better idea, you should name it because I don't really feel like stopping." Jadeite kissed right behind her ear. 

            "Okay, fine!" Rei looked around. "I'll be there."

            "I'll give you twenty minutes before I come back and take you even if you're in the middle of the courtyard." Jadeite touched the tip of his index finger to her nose. "By the way, Rei?"

            "Yes?" Rei asked irritated.

            "You're so cute when you're mad!" Jadeite barely dodged Rei hitting him. Rei tried not to think about how she was going to get away from the house. 

            "Stupid bastard…" Rei growled as she pulled open the door to where Yuuchirou was making tea. 

            "Hey, Rei, I just made a new pot and…" Yuuchirou trailed off as he saw the angry look on her face. Rei quickly tried to explain.

            "Just a really stupid tourist!" Rei waved a hand in the air. "Anyways, I was thinking about running to the grocery store, I don't really feel like dealing with tourists anymore for right now."

            "Okay. We need bread and milk anyways." Yuuchirou supplied helpfully. "Do you want me to come with?"

            "No, aren't you supposed to be cutting wood?" Rei reminded him. "The supply is getting low." 

            "Oh yeah." Yuuchirou got up. Rei kissed him on the cheek, a silent apology, and then went to change her clothes and practically running out of the temple. Even though Jadeite didn't always follow through on everything he said he would do, the blond man seemed as though he'd follow through on his threat. 

            It didn't take long to reach the hotel. She walked up the stairs and got out on the third floor where she knew Jadeite was staying. She forgot which door was his. Luckily, he poked his head out of the door. He grinned when he saw her, opening his door and giving an extravagant bow with many twirls of his right hand. 

            "I said I was going grocery shopping so I can't stay here long." Rei told him seriously. 

            "That's okay; I just got sick of jerking off and decided to bring someone in to take over." Jadeite wrapped his arms around her neck and leaning against her, breathing in her scent for a few moments. "So how about that shower?" 

            "That sure was romantic." Rei said wryly before sighing a little. "Fine, whatever." 

            "Rei?" Jadeite stopped her and turned her around to face him. "Do you really not want to?" Rei looked up into his eyes and knew he wouldn't make her if she said no. But then, she had agreed to come. She wanted to have sex with him again and he knew it. 

            "I feel like taking a shower." Rei finally answered before leading the way to bathroom even though she had to guess where it was. Jadeite was right behind her. He closed the door and started to strip down. Rei did the same. 

            They went inside the shower, Jadeite turning the water on and making sure it was warm before they did so. Rei started to enjoy the feel of the water flowing down her, purifying her. Jadeite began to touch her arms and kiss along her shoulder. The kissing continued and she felt nothing but his soft lips and the feel of the water. Jadeite moved to be in front of her and Rei's hands ran over his chest, the water making it easier to slide her hands around. 

            Jadeite kissed Rei, his hand tangled into her hair. She whimpered as their bodies kept rubbing against each other. Jadeite carefully pushed her up against one of the shower walls and let her hug him and lift her legs to tightly hold them around his hips. Slowly he begun to go in and out as Rei looked up in ecstasy. This is what she wanted to feel. The desire burning in them. 

            It didn't take long before they both finished. Jadeite turned off the shower and Rei stepped out, looking for a towel. Jadeite followed her, stopping her search by holding her in his arms.

            "Why do you need one? Are you already leaving?" Jadeite asked with a small smile. 

            "I have to go to the grocery store." Rei looked up at him. "You aren't mad at me, not like you were." 

            "I wasn't really mad at you." Jadeite went to find a towel for her; they were in a small rack. Rei took a towel and wrapped her hair up in it, then took another to wrap around herself. Jadeite only wrapped one around her waist. "That towel is a good look for you. But…" Jadeite began to try to take her towel off. "I can think of an even better look…"

            "I'm serious, I have to go." Rei pushed his hands away. 

            "And I'm serious, let's do it again!" Jadeite exclaimed as if he were a little kid begging his mother to go on a roller coaster again. "Just kidding Rei, just kidding." 

            "Oh, how the hell am I'm supposed to explain my hair?" Rei frowned as she looked upwards, not actually seeing her hair. 

            "Some kid threw a water balloon at you." Jadeite suggested. "Several kids." 

            "That's not actually all that bad…" Rei looked downcast. "I hate lying." 

            "Then stay here and keep me company. We can watch TV." Jadeite suggested. 

            "No, I really have to go." Rei bit her lip. 

            "Okay." Jadeite tried to pout but the end result was that Rei laughed at him. "You'll come back and visit me again, like in two hours?" 

            "How about no?" Rei raised her eyebrows before Jadeite suddenly swooped down on her and picked her up. 

            "Ah my fair lady, no leaving without a promise. I can take you out to dinner." Jadeite started to list off. "Or if you're really paranoid, the movies. Or better yet we stay here and have lots of fun." 

            "I'll think about it." Rei batted away the hands that were trying to get her towel off. "And that's as much as you're getting out of me right now." 

            "I'll be patiently waiting. Actually, I'm already getting antsy." Jadeite confessed.

            "Tomorrow night." Rei was lowered to the ground. "Thank you very much Jadeite-san." 

            "Whatever." Jadeite rolled his eyes in an almost perfect imitation of her. "Here are your clothes." Rei got dressed and dried her hair, vowing to comb it when she got home. 

            "Good-bye Jadeite." Rei waved and he reluctantly said good-bye. She walked quickly out of the hotel; she didn't have too much time before Yuuchirou got worried about where she was.

*                                              *                                              *

            "And to top it off, some stupid little kids threw water balloons at me!" Rei was ranting about her very bad trip to the grocery store. Yuuchirou listened patiently. 

            "Wow, today sure isn't your day, is it Rei?" Yuuchirou put a comforting hand over hers. 

            "No it wasn't." Rei agreed.

            "I got us reservations for tomorrow night." Yuuchirou told her eagerly. "Is that okay?"

            "Tomorrow night?" Rei blinked and hesitated for only a split second recalling her plans with Jadeite. "Actually the girls and I are having sort of a slumber party in Ami's hotel room."

            "Oh…" Yuuchirou looked downcast. "It's too bad; you could have worn that cute black dress…"

            "The one I wore on our last anniversary?" Rei questioned. She loved that dress but she hadn't worn it in so long. It was Asian cut with the slits up the sides. 

            "Yes, that's the one." Yuuchirou put his hands on her hips. "I love that dress." 

            "I see, well, maybe some other time." Rei patted his head. "I'm going to go take a nap." Rei went into the bedroom and got the phone, quickly dialing the number for Ami's room. 

            "Hello?" Ami answered. 

            "It's me." Rei spoke in a low tone so that Yuuchirou didn't hear her on the phone. 

            "Oh, hey Rei, what's up?" Ami questioned in a tone that suggested she already knew the subject.

            "Listen, tomorrow night, if Yuuchirou calls here, tell him I'm there and we're all hanging out together." Rei told her. 

            "Rei…" Ami's tone suggested a lecture coming on.

            "Please, Ami, just this once?" Rei pleaded.

            "If you could be honest with yourself, you wouldn't find yourself in such a situation. Just because you are a good friend, I will discredit my honesty by telling Yuuchirou if he calls." Ami declared.

            "Thank you." Rei thanked her friend. "We need to all get together for real." 

            "We're getting together in a few days at Minako's." Ami told her. "Then the day after that I'm flying back."

            "Sounds good. Bye!" Rei barely waited for Ami to say good bye back before hanging up the phone. There was weight on her from all the lying but…was it really that bad? Something told her that it couldn't keep up. She was about to find out how true that was.

*                                              *                                              *

            Er, yeah, well now. Please read and review. I'd write a real author note but I'm feeling terribly rushed today. 


	7. Jadeite Sings In This Chapter

Hey you guys! I'm glad you are still here and stuff like that. ^_^. I just got done doing yet ANOTHER Fushigi Yugi marathon so if this is a little weird, blame it on that I suppose. I have a four day weekend and I'm enjoying it to the best of my ability…ah, but still I'm a-waiting for an important phone call. (Hint for Teresa: Oden, oden, oden, oden…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Sexual themes, cussing. Has the warning changed yet?

Flames

Chapter Seven

            Rei sighed as the afternoon of work was over with. She had been checking the clock an awful lot that day. Not that she was really eager to see Jadeite or anything. She changed, made herself up completely, put her hair up in a bun with two sections of hair falling down either side of her face, and carefully slid out with her purse, plus a bag full of regular clothes and pajamas. She had a feeling that Jadeite was planning on a bit of a sleepover.

            Yuuchirou went to go get something from the hardware store, so she quickly exited the temple and got a cab so that she could get to Jadeite's hotel without walking there, just in case. The cab dropped her off and Rei straightened herself as she walked up to the hotel. She looked down at her dress.

            Maybe it was because Yuuchirou had made that comment about the same black dress that made her wear it, or maybe she wanted to see Jadeite's reaction to it. Rei wondered if it made the betrayal worse. She pushed those thoughts out of her head as she walked up the flights of stairs and before long she had knocked on his door. 

            "One moment!" Jadeite called out from somewhere inside before opening the door. He was wearing a classy black jacket and pants, plus a white shirt. Rei felt that he probably couldn't have looked any sexier. 

            "Good evening." Rei entered his apartment. 

            "This is for you." Jadeite held out a rose for her. Rei inhaled the scent. "Yeah, there's like, eleven more on the counter over there." 

            "You got a dozen?" Rei looked puzzled. 

            "I'm romantic." Jadeite pronounced. "And might I say, you look beautiful tonight."

            "We all have our moments." Rei straightened his collar for him. She paused when she realized she had never done that for anyone except Yuuchirou. He took her hands off his collar and twirled her once. 

            "It's almost like being in love." Jadeite sang as he took a few steps and dipped her. Rei couldn't help by giggle. Jadeite wasn't much of a singer. "I made reservations for us at this Chinese restaurant." 

            "Oh really?" Rei raised her eyebrows. "So you followed through on that, huh?" 

            "I had to if I mean to have sex with you later. Although, I'm all for skipping dinner." Jadeite wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

            "Uh, no." Rei set down her bag and picked up her purse. "Shall we?"

            "That would be splendid!" Jadeite declared as they walked arm and arm out of the room.

*                                              *                                              *

            "This place is so nice!" Rei exclaimed as they were seated. "How did you afford this?"

            "Well, when I was suddenly alive again," Jadeite started thinking hard about it. "I had this card on me." Jadeite pulled out a wallet and withdrew a bank account card. "Back in the Dark Kingdom, we all had these huge bank accounts and I guess they still exist."

            "I'm sure it's all honest money." Rei rested her chin on the top of her hand.

            "I'm using it for honest purposes." Jadeite defended.

            "Like what?" Rei inquired.

            "Well, I'm honestly trying to get in your pants, does that count?" Jadeite asked with a funny little expression that made Rei laugh. His eyes suddenly flickered to something away from her but moved back very quickly.

            "What are you looking at?" Rei started to turn her head but Jadeite tugged on one of the sections of hair hanging on the right side of her face. 

            "I was just looking for the waiter." Jadeite said, his voice bordering on a whine.

            "Poor Jadeite, nothing to eat." Rei teased him. 

            "Well we can just skip the restaurant part this way!" Jadeite explained in a tone that was downright jolly.

            "You sure are really eager tonight…" Rei played with her water glass. 

            "That's because I can't wait to get a beautiful woman back to my place." Jadeite grinned and Rei shook her head. "No, you just…don't realize how much I like that dress on you."

            "Is it really that amazing of a dress?" Rei asked. Jadeite reached across the table and took her hand. Rei was a bit surprised by the gesture. He put her hand on his face. 

            "It's more amazing then you think." Jadeite's eyes were half opened, almost as if he was tired but he was smiling. He lowered her hand and just held onto it. "Do you remember…?"

            "Remember what?" Rei blinked.

            "Never mind." Jadeite shook his head as the waiter came. They ate their meal with friendly chatter and after Jadeite paid the bill, they left the restaurant. Jadeite snaked an arm around her waist, their hips touching each other as they walked.

            Jadeite leaned down towards her ear and she could feel his breath against her skin. "What do you want to do now?" Rei couldn't really think so she just said whatever came to mind.

            "Whatever you want to." Rei told him. 

            "Let's go back." Jadeite got a taxi to take them. Rei smiled at him as they rode along. Jadeite was being very nice to her, for once. 

            They arrived back at the hotel room with Jadeite complaining about how long the elevator took. Rei and he rode up there; even Rei was beginning to feel like it was going to take forever. They got up there and Rei asked to use the bathroom, taking her bag in there. 

            Quickly, she changed out of her dress and tights to a loose white nightgown she often wore during the summer. She brushed out her hair before slowly walking out of the bathroom. Jadeite practically pounced on her. He had taken off his jacket but hadn't bothered with the white button up shirt and Rei thought he was walking around like that, purely to cause frustration in her.

            "My, you're all ready for bed!" Jadeite exclaimed happily. "I wanted to have sex with you in that dress but this outfit is equally appealing." 

            "Thanks for your seal of approval." Rei told him sarcastically. He began to kiss her just like he always did. 

            "Before we start though, we're going to play a little round of Truth or Dare." Jadeite sat down on an armchair and made Rei sit down in his lap.

            "What?" Rei tried to look at him. 

            "Truth, Rei, do you want to have sex with me?" Jadeite asked her. 

            "Sure." Rei shrugged. "Is it my turn?" She felt Jadeite nod. "Truth, Jadeite, did you take singing lessons from someone who was tone deaf?" 

            "Make fun of my singing…That's not very nice…" Jadeite pouted. "I dare you to sing." 

            "That's okay; I don't really feel like it." Rei kissed the hand that had been trailing over her face. Jadeite moved to kiss her neck. 

            "That's okay; I feel like doing something a little more interesting." Jadeite picked her up and stood up. Rei clung to his shirt as he brought her into the bedroom.  As he shut the door behind her, Rei had never really felt so content. Jadeite was so…so _different from anyone that it seemed he could never be replaced. Had Rei lost herself to him? Or was there no hope from the beginning? And for once in Rei's life, she did not try to struggle against the flows of something else but let them wash over her peacefully._

*                                              *                                              *

            She awoke lazily, no need to rush. She was warm and feeling sort of lazy with some sort of happiness she couldn't really describe. She looked over to see that Jadeite had already gotten out of bed. Now where had he gone? Rei looked around, half expecting the blonde man to pop out of the shadows at her. 

            Rei got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. There was water all over the floor, which meant that Jadeite had already been there. She brushed through her hair and braided it swiftly. She pulled on some extra clothes that she had brought with her. She was greeted with a pleasant and familiar smell as she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen/living room area. 

            "Good morning!" Jadeite was making pancakes happily. 

            "Good morning to you too." Rei raised her eyebrows at him. "What are you doing?"

            "Making breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry." Jadeite shrugged. "Unless you don't want them…" Jadeite proceeded to make the poutiest face he could. 

            "They smell good." Rei sat in a chair. 

            "So what do you want to do today?" Jadeite asked her as he took the full plate of pancakes to the table and set them down before her. He got other plates for her and him sat down across from her. "We can go to the park or maybe I can take you shopping or…"

            "I have to go home." Rei said quietly. Jadeite stopped making suggestions. 

            "You want to go home?" Jadeite looked down at his plate. "Why?" 

            "Because I have to." Rei answered. "I am married; I shouldn't even be coming over here. You know that." 

            "Rei, do you love me?" Jadeite asked her. Rei faltered and tried to cover it up at once. 

            "Don't ask questions like that." Rei's brow furrowed as she tried to solely concentrate on the pancake on her plate. 

            "Don't ask questions like that?" Jadeite raised an eyebrow. "I think it's a pretty fair question Rei."

            "That doesn't mean I feel the same way about it." Rei folded her arms. "It's all in perspective I suppose." 

            "Answer the question Rei." Jadeite said it simply but firmly. Rei slammed her fork down. 

            "You know what? I think I'll just leave now." Rei stood up and Jadeite caught her wrist. 

            "Are you going to run away from me? Is that going to solve all your problems?" Jadeite asked her. 

            "Just shut up, you don't know what you're talking about! You don't know me!" Rei snapped at him. Jadeite's eyes went wide and he let go of her wrist. Rei didn't expect it and almost fell backwards. He was looking at her and his face was turning to stone. 

            "Oh. I see." Jadeite spoke softly, not sounding like himself at all. "If that's the way you feel, go." 

            "Oh thanks for your leave!" Rei put her hands on her hips. "You knew I had to leave in the morning so I don't see why you're so surprised." 

            "Just go." Jadeite looked out the window. "I don't know you that well, right? I guess it's easy for me to be surprised, right?" His voice was mounting in anger. Rei realized that she had snapped something in him. 

            "Jadeite, I didn't…" Rei started off and then she stopped. Was she apologizing? What for? 

            "No." Jadeite shook his head. "I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. What do you want from me Rei? I've told you how I felt. I just wanted to know how you felt. But you can't tell me. Maybe you really don't love me and I'm a fool to think that you would. Am I?"

            "Jadeite…gods…why do you…" Rei was so confused, so frustrated. What was _he supposed to do? What was _she_ supposed to do? No one could tell her, she was in this alone. _

            "Just never mind Rei!" Jadeite snapped at her, standing up and walking over to open the door for her. "You just want to leave so you can go back home and pretend to be happy!" 

            "You're the one who made me realize I was unhappy!" Rei glared at him in accusation. Then she realized the full context of what she had just said. "I…you threw me off of my normal everyday routine that I had become so used to. And I realized that I…" 

            _"Until you can answer that question, I don't know what to tell you." _

_            "Love doesn't have a gray area." _

_            Why the hell does Ami have to be so right all the time? I don't know how I feel. I wish that I could sort it all out. How can I? When I'm with Jadeite it's so easy to just pretend that things are simple. _

_            How are they simple?_

_            I'm sorry…forgive me…_

"I don't know!" Rei felt a tear roll down her face. "I don't know what to do!" Jadeite closed the door and looked thoughtfully at her. 

            "Do what you want to." Jadeite shrugged. Rei didn't realize what she was doing until she did it, going over and throwing her arms around Jadeite, crying into his shoulder. She was just frustrated that she couldn't do anything else at the moment. 

            He held her tightly against him, not doing much else. He wanted her to be happy, even if it hurt him. He knew deep down it would kill him if she truly wouldn't be happy with him but what could he do? He was under her spell. She was holding all the cards. So why was she crying? Rei wasn't a crier. Why was she doing it now? 

            Rei breathed in his scent a few more times; it was so familiar it was killing her. She pulled away from him. 

            "I need time." Rei told him. "Give me time, okay?" And she kissed him. Jadeite was stunned from the change from her usual anger to this. Then she spun to go get her stuff and she was out the door as quickly as she could. It was time to go home. What would she find waiting there? 

            As she left the hotel, she looked back up at the building, not knowing exactly which window was Jadeite's. 

            _Just time…just give me the time. I need time to think. _

_*                                              *                                              *_

Yeah, that was kind of dramatic. What happens in the next chapter? Will Jade finish this story soon? Don't worry; it won't be too many more chapters. I mean, it would start to drag if it was. Please read and review ^_^.


	8. This Is The END!

The last chapter of this was eaten by my computer and so I had to re-type it. And as my dear onee-chan can tell you, I absolutely abhor re-typing anything. Ergh...I feel so cheated. I can do this. I can write it again. Go Jade. Man, this really does suck. 

Thank You's!: Where do I start? Okay, first off I'd like to thank the inspiration for this story, which came from reading a whole bunch of Rei+Jadeite fanfics on fanfiction.net. A lot of them were really bad. (Not to say that they're all bad, there were many I quite enjoyed.) But the majority of them were bad and I was like "I should try to write one!" This is the cause of that. I want to thank my onee-chan, who I hope enjoyed this story that I dedicated to her. Rei's her favorite senshi and since I seem to love writing Sailor Moon fanfiction, she's down with this. (My other idea was for a Cowboy Bebop fanfic but while reading One More Try I felt as though I could never top that greatness and just gave up while I was still ahead.) I'd like to thank me. I rule and I actually went through with re-typing this one chapter. (It's really the worst thing to watch, too, as I whine almost the whole time.) I'd like to thank several songs but mostly "Better Man" by Pearl Jam for being the main theme through this whole song. (She lies and says she's in love with him, Can't find a better man, she dreams in colors, she dreams in red, Can't find a better man.) I'd like to thank Teresa some more for making such a great Rei+Jadeite wallpaper for me and to tell her that in my upcoming fanfics, there will be plenty more Rei+Jadeite to go around. I'd like to thank coffee, for without it, I think my heart would stop and my head would explode. I'd like to thank root beer, the best soda ever made for always being there when I needed it. I'd like to thank the fans such as Pyro Chick who reviewed every chapter of this before it was deleted and after. I'd like to thank fanfiction.net for deleting the story at random. I think it has something to do with it being lemonish but I personally think it's not any higher then R. And if you're too young to be reading about sex, skip those parts. Sheesh. Everyone else that reviewed, thank you, it meant a lot to me. And now, the story:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Warnings: Er, you know, there's no sex in this chapter. ^_^. Sorry. Other then that, I'm sure there's cussing...yeah...just read.

Flames 

Chapter Eight

            Rei walked into the kitchen, her stomach grumbling and half her mind still at Jadeite's place. Sitting in there by himself was Yuuchirou. He wasn't eating or drinking anything. Just sitting there quietly, waiting for her. 

            "Hey." Rei greeted him half-heartedly. 

            "Hey." Yuuchirou's voice was strangely quiet. Rei began to boil water for a cup of tea, something she thought her nerves could benefit from. "Rei, have you ever been to The Canton?" 

            Although the question had the air of an innocent seeming inquiry, there was something about his tone that she wasn't too sure about. 

            _Why is The Canton familiar? _

"Er, I might have." Rei answered trying to remember exactly why The Canton sounded familiar. 

            "Like last night?" Yuuchirou pressed. Rei's eyes grew round and she almost dropped the pot. 

            _That's what it is! The Canton is where Jadeite and I were last night...does this mean...?_

"I was there last night. And I saw _you_ there." Yuuchirou's eyes narrowed in anger. "Rei, who is he?" 

            "I'm not sure I can explain that. Jadeite is...Jadeite." Rei knew there was no use even trying to cover it up now. Yuuchirou knew everything. 

            "Rei, I know you're unhappy, but whatever it is, we can fix it together." Yuuchirou's eyes were full of pleading. 

            "I'm cheating on you, I don't see how we can fix that!" Rei looked at him, almost shocked by his suggestion. 

            "We can, it doesn't matter to me, we can make this work." Yuuchirou insisted, even though Rei could tell he already felt defeated. Grasping at threads.

            "Maybe we can't..." Rei trailed off as she looked away from his blue eyes. "Maybe I can't because I don't love you like that anymore..."

_            "Do these love charms really work Rei-chan?"_

"What?" Yuuchirou looked completely crushed at that moment and Rei felt guilty at the hurt in his eyes. 

            "I love you like a friend, or a brother but...I think I got confused along the way and now...I finally realized that I don't love you in any other sense." Rei looked down at the floorboards, wishing they would swallow her up. "I'm sorry Yuuchirou..."

            "It's not fair..." Yuuchirou's voice shook. "You gave me what I wanted for so long and now you take it away when I know what it's like." 

            "I'm sorry." Rei felt a few tears well up. She did care about him, just not the way he wanted her to.  She knew that now, and she saw no point in pretending.

            "I guess...this is it for us, huh?" Yuuchirou seemed to be trying to take it well. 

            "I guess it is." Rei looked up at him and smiled, just a little bit to tell him that she didn't hate him by any means. 

            "I think I'm going to go." Yuuchirou walked over and grabbed his jacket. "See you." And with that he was gone. Rei listened to the door close and took a deep breath. What had just happened?

            _Everything is so different now..._

_            *                                              *                                              *_

            She had completely forgotten about the get-together before Ami had to leave, but luckily Minako called her up and asked her when she would be arriving and what she was bringing with her. 

            Rei arrived at Minako's penthouse with a sushi platter at around six in the evening. Usagi opened the door and pounced on her immediately. Luckily, Rei was half expecting this and managed not to get knocked over or drop the platter. 

            "I'll take that before the glomp monster knocks it over." Makoto took the platter from Rei. 

            "Usagi, you're supposed to be pregnant, how can you jump all over the place like that?" Rei asked her as Usagi let go. 

            "I'm eight months, and the doctor said I should be active." Usagi defended herself. "Plus, I haven't seen you in a while Rei-chan, are you avoiding us?" 

            "No." Rei shook her head. Her eyes caught Ami who was giving her a speculative look. "I've just been busy."

            "Really? How's the married life?" Minako asked as she plopped down in one of her armchairs. 

            "Um...actually..." Rei trailed off. "Yuuchirou and I...we're getting a divorce. He's already moved out." This was true, a couple of days after the break up, while she was out grocery shopping, he had come and taken his stuff.

            "Oh no! Why?" Usagi looked horrified. "What happened?"

            "It's a little hard to explain." Rei told her.

            "Does it have anything to do with Jadeite?" Minako asked and then covered her mouth, as she hadn't meant to say it out loud. Usagi's eyes grew round and her mouth went into an o shape as Makoto dropped a tray of fresh veggies. 

            "Jadeite? What does Jadeite have to do with anything?" Usagi questioned.

            "He's alive but he's not evil." Rei explained quickly. "Back in the Silver Millennium, we were lovers and he came back because he was still in love with me." 

            "Are you in love with him?" Usagi didn't seem like she understood the situation still but was going with it. 

            "Well, yeah." Rei felt as though a weight had been taken off of her. "At first, I wanted to hate him, but he knows me so well, and I…I know him better then anyone else does. I realized I wasn't in love with Yuuchirou anymore." 

            "So you live with Jadeite now?" Makoto was in the kitchen rinsing off the vegetables she had dropped. 

            "Actually we had a fight. We had lots of fights. I'm not sure what's going to happen, I haven't seen him since the day that I finally came clean with Yuuchirou." Rei hated saying it out loud; it made it so much more real. She wished she could see him again, but who knew if she ever would?

            "If you're happy with your decision then I'm happy for you." Usagi amended. "I was just a little shocked, how come no one ever tells me anything?" 

            "What a whiner." Rei shook her head before hugging Usagi. "I'm hungry, anyone else?"

            *                                              *                                              *

            The next day, they took Ami to the airport. The short blue-haired woman said goodbye to everyone in the group and there was hugging all around as they parted with one of their best friends. Rei was sad to see her go; Ami was such a steady person, practically the opposite of Rei. 

            "I'll see you soon Rei." Ami hugged Rei and then, in a low whisper. "Don't worry, everything will work out, just like it did for Zoicite and me." 

            Rei froze in her place as Ami went to go through the metal detectors. She barely recovered in time to comprehend what Ami had just said. 

            "Wait!" Rei called after her.

            "Call me and I'll tell you all about it." Ami told her. Then she waved before disappearing into the crowd. 

            "What was that about?" Usagi tugged on Rei's sleeve.

            "Inside joke." Rei shook her head with a smile. She could hardly believe what she had just heard but then, it made sense. If Jadeite was back, the others would be too. 

            _Thanks Ami, for everything._

_            *                                              *                                              *_

            Rei leaned against the railing outside her room. The wind blew through her hair as she looked up at the stars. It had been a week since Ami had left and Rei hadn't called her yet, even though a part of her was dying to know what had transpired between Ami and Zoicite. 

            _It's strange to think that they were once our enemies._

_            I wonder where Jadeite is._

She sighed, why couldn't she take her mind off of that? Maybe he wasn't coming back, maybe she'd never see him again. Rei knew she could never love anyone the way that she loved Jadeite. 

            "I love you..." Rei trailed off. 

            "Really?" A male voice asked and she didn't have to turn around to see him. She _knew_ that he was there, that light in his blue eyes and that slightly devilish grin. "You have an odd way of showing it sometimes."

            "You have an odd way of showing that you're in love." Rei argued, closing her eyes. "I mean, you show up out of nowhere, the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me and my friends, you turn my whole world upside down and don't see a problem with any of it."

            "I've always had that effect on women." Jadeite shrugged. Rei turned and hit him lightly on the arm. "It's true, you should know that."

            "You're _so_ full of yourself." Rei rolled her eyes. 

            "And you're the most difficult woman I have ever met." Jadeite countered. "I guess we're perfectly matched."

            "Or perfectly mismatched." Rei shrugged. "But I love you. It took me awhile to see it."

            "I told you that you did." Jadeite shook his head before kissing her on the lips. "And I already told you that I love you." 

            "So, we agree on something?" Rei raised an eyebrow. "I guess there really is a first time for everything."

            "Rei, you're ruining the mood." Jadeite complained with a slight pout. 

            "There's only one problem left." Rei declared.

            "What?" Jadeite looked confused. 

            "I don't know if my friends are going to like you." 

            They both laughed at this. 

            *                                              *                                              *

            That's the end of the story. But not the end of my Rei+Jadeite happy streak. Nope, not at all. So just stay tuned I suppose. That's all folks! 


End file.
